Do You See Me?
by vash60billiondoubledollar
Summary: A GSR story I thought of. Just my version of right before and up to when they started "dating". So much fluff you could make a sandwich!


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line.

"Hey Cath; how's Lindsey?" Sara asked walking into the break room.

"Eh, still won't talk to me. But, you know teenagers; that could mean anything. How's things with your boyfriend, ummm, Jake?"

"Jake?" Sara looked up from the file she was going over. "I broke up with him last weekend, I thought told you."

"Another one?" Catherine frowned; it was the fourth boyfriend in as many months. Sara was hardly a serial dater, but that was still a lot for Sara. She wasn't the type that objectified men; you know, used them 'til she was bored and moved on. "In a bit of a rut?"

"I don't know; I just can't seem to find anyone that I click with. There was just nothing there. I had a great time with him and all, but all I feel towards him is friendly, sister-brother feelings. I just can't seem to find anyone to date who's right for me." Sara looked dejectedly out the window towards Grissom's office. What she said to Catherine wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. She had found someone, she had known since she first saw him at his lecture, but Grissom, he was her boss; dating the boss just screamed trouble. And, besides that, what kind of a relationship could she get from Grissom, if he even wanted one with her. He had little tact and bad people skills. No, that wasn't true, his people skills were fine; he had trouble with emotions, assuming he had any. He rarely got emotional during cases and if anything he felt anger most prevalent. Of the two of them, Sara felt too much and couldn't conceal that if she tried. Grissom on the other hand was a master at keeping his thoughts secret. Even though she seemed to understand him better than the others, she still knew that there was a lot beneath the surface that she may never see.

"Maybe the problem is that you have found someone, but no one else can compare to him." Catherine's voice interrupted Sara's thoughts.

Sara looked at Catherine and her face said everything. She'd been caught. Catherine just stared at Sara for a minute, looking for something. What she saw made her smug expression turn into a look of compassion. "Oh, sweetie!"

Sara's face crumpled. "It really is hopeless, isn't it? I sort of knew, but to have you look at me like that." She buried her face in her hands. "I'm going to die a lonely old cat lady."

"That's not true, good marriages are built on friendships, not passion." Catherine sat down next to Sara and placed her hand on Sara's shoulder.

She looked at the young woman next to her. Depressed as she was, she looked like a forlorn angel. Sara had always reminded her of an angel, not just the way she looked, though Sara had a humble kind of beauty, reserved and lovely, how Catherine thought an angel would look. But it was the way she acted that most reminded her of an angel. She always tried to do the right thing, help the good guys and put away the bad guys, Sara lived in a world where you were good or you were bad, nothing in between. Or maybe it wasn't an angel, maybe she reminded Catherine of a child. That was probably why, as a mother, she felt the need to reach out and comfort Sara.

Catherine thought of her own marriage. Hers and Eddies had been one of passion, and look how that ended up. Though she couldn't quite picture their "bug-man" in that sort of role, Sara on the other hand was very passionate. Most of that passion she threw into her work, because she had nothing else to do with it. And Catherine had seen it often; it was probably why Sara was maxed out on overtime constantly. Though, now that she thought about it, Grissom was just as passionate about work. Maybe they were right for each other. Grissom would keep Sara grounded and calm, and Sara would keep Grissom from being to clinical and, well, boring. They balanced each other out well, if only they didn't work together.

Catherine started as she realized Sara had been talking to her.

"… and he deserves someone who will love them completely, and I could never be that for him, I can't give him what he deserves."

"What who deserves?" Nick asked, as he plopped down across from Catherine and Sara.

At the same time as Sara said, "No one." Catherine said, "She dumped her boyfriend, Jake because she doesn't feel anything for him."

"Another one?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why must everyone know about my love life?!" Sara asked, glaring at Catherine.

At that moment Warrick walked in. "Because, you wear your heart on your sleeves and it's fun to tease you."

"Gee, thanks." Sara said rolling her eyes. Deciding she had had enough of their "help" she decided to go the bathroom to cool down. She walked out without looking at any of them.

"What's with her?" Warrick asked Catherine, while he and Nick settled into a game of finger football with a piece of paper Sara had left behind.

"She's in love with someone and she doesn't think it will ever work out. That's why she's been dating so much recently. She's hoping she can find someone to replace him. Trouble is, no one holds a candle to him."

"Ohh, that's a bummer." Warrick said not really paying attention. "GOAL! One – nothing."

Nick held the paper for a second to stop the game. "Who is it."

Catherine just looked at them for a second, she loved juicy gossip, but she just couldn't hurt Sara like that. "If you don't know, I can't tell you. It would kill her."

"Come on, I'm kickin' your ass right now. Let's finish this." Warrick was a little impatient on the best of days, and today wasn't one of those days.

Nick held the football tightly in his hand as he thought. It had to be someone at CSI, otherwise Catherine wouldn't withhold the information. It wasn't himself, he was sure. He was good when it came to girls, with signs and all that. It wasn't Greg, because there was no way it wouldn't work out, Greg would do anything to go out with Sara. It wasn't Brass, they had a father – daughter relationship. It wasn't Warrick, it was obvious they were just friends and Sara seemed cool with that. Who else could it be? He was a CSI, it shouldn't be this hard. Was she into girls? Nah, Catherine had said "him". Who else is there? I bet Grissom could figure … this ... NO …

Nick looked up at Catherine hesitantly, "It's not …" he nodded his head to the closed door across the hall.

Catherine nodded her head sadly. _Poor Sara._

"What did I miss?" Warrick asked looking between Nick and Catherine.

"If I know, what harm can him knowing do?" Nick asked still looking at Catherine.

Catherine sighed, "Sara's in love with …" and she nodded her head to Grissom's door. None of them could say it out loud. _Sara's in love with Grissom._

Warrick said what everyone was thinking. "Poor Sara."

Just at that moment Grissom walked in. He looked at Warrick funny, "What's wrong with Sara."

"Nothing's wrong with me. Why are you asking them that?" Sara asked walking into the break room, unable to meet anyone's eyes.

"Warrick said 'Poor Sara' I was merely inquiring what was wrong." Grissom said shrugging. The room felt tense, but he had no idea what had made it that way.

Sara's head snapped up she looked at Warrick, then at Nick and finally glared at Catherine. "You didn't." She said between gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, Nick guessed." Catherine said, truly looking sorry.

"Nick … guessed." Sara's face turned white, she abruptly sat down and buried her face in her hands, wishing the ground would just swallow her. Was she that obvious? Did everyone know?

Grissom looked at Sara, very concerned. He didn't like to see her so upset. She was ... but he couldn't think of her that way. He was her superior, and she was so young. He had been reminding himself that a lot recently. He found himself drawn towards her, her perfect crooked smile, the way her eyes twinkled when she laughed, wanting to comfort her when she cried. He knew she cried too often. He could see the faked happiness and the pain in her eyes. He was torn between the desire to keep her close and push her far away. Stop, it doesn't help to think like this. He shook himself.

"I've got your assignments. Catherine there's a 419 just off the I-15, you're the lead –"

"Can Sara work with me on this one?" Catherine asked.

Grissom was taken aback; Catherine has never requested to work with someone. Yet again, Grissom was torn by the desire to keep Sara close and keep her far away. In the end he relented.

"I don't see why not. Nick, Warrick, you have a 444 at the Monaco, tread lightly. I'll be in my office working on a paper." And with that he turned around and went to his office.

Catherine, Nick and Warrick turned to look at Sara, who still had her head in her hands. Sara spoke without lifting her head up. "You heard him, get going!" Sara didn't want to be pitied like this.

Nick and Warrick grabbed their gear and left without a word. Catherine moved to Sara. "Sweetie, it's not as hopeless as you make it out to be."

"I don't want to talk right now." Sara said putting her notes in her bag.

"Then just listen." Catherine pleaded. "You may not see it, but he cares for you, I don't know if he loves you or not, but there is something there. Nick saw it, I saw it. You would be good for each other."

Sara turned to Catherine, "Even if we did get into a relationship, what could I expect with Grissom. He has no tact, little experience with emotions, he's oblivious. Why him?"

Catherine frowned. "Don't worry, we'll think of something." Catherine smiled as an idea came to her, "In fact I have just the idea."

Sara looked at her skeptically as they walked to the van. _I have a bad feeling about this._


End file.
